Talk:Warhead (episode)
Goofs Near the end of the episode, as Harry walks onto the bridge, you can see one of the CRT's in the back of the scene flicker on and start displaying it's video image. Seems someone didn't start the video feed soon enough. :) Viper007Bond 11:02, September 15, 2009 (UTC) :Are you proposing this be added to the article?--31dot 11:03, September 15, 2009 (UTC) ::Are goofs included in articles? I'm not sure what's allowed here and what isn't. I just spotted it and thought I'd mentioned it somewhere. --Viper007Bond 12:42, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Removed Removed the following nitpicks, per MA:NIT: *The AI of the warhead has no information regarding its target, only that it is a large, manned military installation whose location is a certain planet/grid/vector. We never get to find out the identity of the race that the creators of the warhead were targeting, if indeed the target was a preprogrammed target, and not just a computer artifact generated by the same accident that launched the warheads. *The episode might have been inspired by John Carpenter's 1974 movie . In this movie a crew member of the space ship Dark Star also tries to convince an AI equipped bomb not to explode, by teaching the bomb the rudiments of phenomenology. The dialog is similar to that in the episode between Kim and the AI, with the bomb insisting it's doing its job, not believing the new information, etc. *During Janeway's negotiations with Onquanii she offers him a replicator, despite her previous refusals to share that technology with the Kazon in accordance with the Prime Directive. I also removed the following lengthy "summary", I'm not sure of the purpose, given that there is the brief summary at the top and the description of the episode following.--31dot 23:06, November 12, 2009 (UTC) After receiving a distress call on the night shift, acting captain Ensign Harry Kim diverted to a nearby planet. After confidence-boosting approval from Commander Chakotay on "doing the right thing", senior command crew granted Kim the opportunity to expand his leadership skills, by leading an away mission for assistance. They found an artificially-intelligent probe-like machine, which crashed on the planet. At The Doctor's insistence that they beam the device aboard for repairs – after some debate, Kim prudently added security measures to the investigation, and transfered it to sickbay due to the probe's bio-neural circuitry. Lieutenant Torres discovered the device was actually a weapon of mass destruction, and the warhead then hijacked The Doctor's program, trapping Torres and Kim in sickbay with The Doctor's control abilities. Using persistent diplomacy, technical analysis and citing The Doctor's growth as an AI, Kim was instrumental in showing and reasoning with the warhead that its launch was a mistake, and that the weapon's intentions and stubborn denial of rescinded orders could cause it to fail its mission to protect its originating people, by inciting an accidental second war. The weapon failed to convince its newly-arrived identical warp-capable warheads about the rescinded orders – these new weapons then threatened Voyager s destruction if the damaged warhead was not re-integrated into their fleet for final blind destruction of their enemies. Kim's sadness was soothed, when despite the potential loss of its new-found enlightenment, the weapon found a new way to protect its people: destroying its brethren while traveling in subspace. * Dark Star, the 1974 John Carpenter movie, has an exchange between Sgt. Pinback and Bomb - an intelligent weapon. Some elements of dialogue between Harry Kim and the warhead are reminiscent of the Dark Star scene. Removed the above as a uncited similarity. 31dot 09:22, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Removed the following nitpick: When Tom Paris announces the incoming 32 warheads he said "Captain, 32 vessels just dropped out of warp, off our port bow.", however they actually appear on the view screen and the external shot from the port stern. 31dot (talk) 00:40, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Mobile emitter "The Doctor (and the warhead personality occupying his body) wears his mobile emitter during the whole episode. Despite this fact, he's affected when the holographic emitters at sickbay are being destabilized." This isn't necessarily a blooper or an inconsistency, if that's what's being implied here. The Doctor can wear the mobile emitter -- maybe as a chic accessory -- without his program's being downloaded into it